Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Holiday Revenge (PT 2)
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: Warning, spoilers! This takes place 11 years after Episode XIV and after Our Souls Combined and especially after Holiday Revenge Part 1. You have been warned. After Dray and C.C. leave Rannoch...


Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Holiday Revenge (Part II)

Warning! Spoilers! This happens after the event of Episode XIV and after the side story, Our Souls Combined and directly after Part I of this. You have been warned.

* * *

On the planet Cerinia, a ten-year-old boy was playing around with a wooden long stick that looked like a sword and just swung it at a sandbag dummy. There was snow covering everything and snow lightly falling.

The boy kept straightening his glasses and he was then approached by Adam.

"Hey, dad." The boy said.

"Nishio, are you winning?" Adam asked.

Nishio looked up and gave him a thumbs up.

"When do you think I'll be old enough to have a weapon like you or like moms?" Nishio asked.

"When mom isn't the boss." Adam laughed.

Nishio sighed.

"Yeah but that won't ever happen." Nishio grumbled jokingly.

"Say you want to head to her office and see her?" Adam asked.

"Sure! How about Iris?" Nishio asked.

"Your sister is off with your aunt Umbreon and Sam." Adam said walking into the large mansion with him and handing him his coat.

"It's cold, you shouldn't be without a coat you know." Adam said and patted his head.

Nishio nodded.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away." He said.

The two walked to a hovercar.

"I see your Uncle Fern is here but we will see him in a bit, he knows we are heading to pick up your mother." Adam said and zoomed off into the sky following the sky traffic.

There were construction sites that were finishing up on a fifth final tower that would surround a large tower in the middle. Inside the middle, one was Serenity looking out the window.

Serenity smiled and looked over to NahNahNah who was typing some stuff on a console.

"So how is your hubby?" Serenity asked.

"Fine, we decided we aren't having kids. Too much responsibility." NahNahNah said.

"I'm surprised by how many nieces and nephews we have. Who'd ever think huh?" Serenity said.

"Yeah, and more credits to spend on for the holidays- but I ain't complaining. My checks come in every month with a nice number on them." NahNahNah said.

The door opened and Adam walked in with Nishio.

"Hey." Adam said picking up a few bags for Serenity.

"Hey, you two." Serenity said and gave Nishio a tight hug.

Adam carried the heavy bags over his shoulders and walked back to the hovercar and NahNahNah gave a wave to Serenity and went to help him.

"Hey mom, while dad isn't here may I see it?" Nishio asked excitedly.

Serenity smirked and took her lightsaber hilt out and activated it and spun it around as he watched in amazement.

"Remember this isn't a toy you know." Serenity said.

"I know mom." Nishio said.

"So I was thinking I might-" Serenity began to say.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up!" Nishio said and looked away after saying it feeling embarrassed that he'd say that out loud.

Serenity huffed and smiled getting on her knees and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Being a leader is-" Serenity began to say.

"No, I mean when you helped people and fought wars to save others. I want to be an adventurer like you was." Nishio said.

Serenity looked at him and bit her lower lip holding back worry and just hugged him.

"When you are older how about we talk about this okay? Besides you haven't passed school yet." Serenity said to him.

"But mom..." Nishio groaned.

"Patience." Serenity said patting his head.

Nishio patted her head and she smiled loving head pats and hugged her son tightly before getting up.

"Come on, let's go have a fun Christmas huh? Your grandpa and grandma are coming." Serenity said.

"Oh cool! Can I help beat him up with my cousins please?" Nishio asked.

"Sure!" Serenity grinned as the two walked out of her office.

Outside the window, the spaceship that Junko and Mukuro stole flew by heading to a spaceport.

Back at Serenity's mansion, Fern was sneaking in the kitchen going through the fridge.

"No!" Ignis shouted shutting it.

"Oh, why the hell not!" Fern shouted.

"Because it isn't quite ready yet and some that are must be left cold before re-warming and without contact from a finger yet!" Ignis yelled.

"Just because-" Fern began to say until Desolate walked in placing a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow.

"I mean you are right sorry." Fern said and walked off.

Desolate just grinned.

Back in the hovercar, Adam was driving while Serenity was beside him and NahNahNah and Nishio sat in the back.

"I see your father's frigate over there." Adam said looking at the nearby spaceport.

"They might already be headed to the mansion." Serenity said.

In fact, Dray and C.C. were ringing the doorbell at that time and Iris opened it smiling hugging Dray.

"Grandpa!" Iris said happily.

"Hey! I see you are growing up fast, going to be taller than your mom huh?" Dray asked squeezing her in a hug.

C.C. just patted her head and noticed Severity inside with his two kids and gave a wave to his mother and she waved back.

Umbreon walked in helping Dray and C.C. with their bags.

"I see it snows here." Dray said looking outside.

"Yeah, it does, glad to have you here dad." Severity said as both hugged.

"We are family, we decided we are coming every holiday." Dray said.

"About fucking time!" Fern shouted from the other room.

"Language around the kids!" Severity, Umbreon, and Desolate shouted at the same time.

Fern mumbled something in the other room.

Outside, Adam parked.

"I see they are here." Adam said.

NahNahNah and Nishio got out first bringing in the bags.

"Wait." Adam said to Serenity who was about to get out.

Serenity shut the door and looked at him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Adam asked.

"Being the leader is a tiring job, lots of paperwork and the damned senate." Serenity sighed.

Serenity looked at him seeing he was still giving her that worried look.

"I'm fine Adam. Listen, if anything was to happen to me, we agreed we'd move on to find love and-" Serenity said.

"I don't want to hear it." Adam said.

"I don't want you to get miserable if I die." Serenity said.

"So their is something going on." Adam said.

Serenity was speechless and she looked away.

"Can we talk about it later? I am fine it's just a slight bit of tiredness is all okay? I'm sure it will pass. I was told by the doctor that they will keep an eye on the symptoms." Serenity said.

Adam looked at her for a few seconds before leaning in and hugging her and kissing her.

"I'm coming with you to the doctor the next time okay?" Adam asked.

"Okay, but do not worry perhaps this tiredness will pass you know?" Serenity said.

"Alright. Well, let's go see your father stare at me for hours on end again." Adam smirked.

Suddenly Adam got a beeping message from his holo and looked at it.

"Can work come later?" Serenity asked.

"It says there is some concerning problem at the spaceport, I'll be right back it's probably another parent who lost their kid during the busy hours of the holidays or something. That's the third time now." Adam said sighing.

"Alright, just hurry back home okay?" Serenity asked.

"Only four more days till christmas." Adam said.

"You just want to take some time to hide from my father aren't you?" Serenity asked with a grin.

Adam just smirked.

"Love you." Adam said zooming off to the sky.

Serenity walked to the door and Dray opened it for her waiting for her.

"He has work?" Dray asked.

"Sadly." Serenity said hugging her father.

"So how old are you young lady?" Dray asked looking to Iris.

"Eight, grandpa!" Iris said.

"Right on." Dray said giving her a thumbs up.

"Both of them are growing up so fast." Serenity said leaning on her father with a tired sigh.

Dray noticed her tiredness but didn't say anything and rubbed her head softly while watching the family mingle.

"Say, where is Mangle?" Dray asked.

"I got no idea, she never answered my holo calls for two days." Serenity said.

The door knocked.

"I'll grab it." Dray said opening it.

Two Federation officers were there at the door.

"Mister Starwalker, we got some bad news." One said and beckoned him away from the ears of the others.

Serenity, however, looked back and C.C. looked out concerned.

"Sir, we received reports that two Federation Battleships were destroyed orbiting Rannoch just after you left. They were completely obliterated we learned. And we learned that under the ocean was a weapon that in the past, was placed down there to avoid taxes on dismantling it. The weapon was made by your aunt, Shaula. A NOD weapon." The officer said.

Dray looked at the man in shock and looked back to C.C. who didn't hear but knew it was about Rannoch.

"I don't know what to say." Dray said.

"We just wanted to inform you, we have it under control." The officer said.

"Alright, but if you need help, we got a Mangle." Dray said.

Both Officers rolled their eyes and walked off.

Dray shut the door and looked at C.C.

"The weapon was used by Shaula when she was a threat to the galaxy. I remember that it can destroy a star system." Dray said.

"Oh my god- but wait that sub couldn't have taken the entire thing." C.C. said.

"They lost two battleships in orbit, I think the larger weapon was just for the star system, I remember she had a chamber of Tiberium inside some capsule and implanted in any weapon with a barrel could give serious damage." Dray said.

"Okay, well they got this handled. Let's focus on the holiday okay?" C.C. said hugging him as he held her back.

"Alright." Dray said.

James looked at them standing at the doorway.

Dray looked at him with a nod.

"I'm sure the Federation has it under control." James assured.

"So who wants to beat up grandpa Dray!" Serenity shouted.

"Oh no." Dray said.

Adam got out of the hovercar and walked to the spaceport entrance and headed down the halls.

The spaceport was unusually empty and suddenly he heard shouting at one of the open docks.

Standing in front of the stolen starship was Junko and Mukuro and near them were dead guards.

Adam quickly pulled his blade out and stood in a defense posture looking at the two girls.

"Look at this, another one to think can stop us." Junko laughed annoyingly.

Adam cringed hearing her laugh and spun his blade and it instantly turned into its gun form and he began to shoot at them.

Junko smirked as a dark red portal appeared with a scorpion stinger swinging and deflecting the bullets quickly.

"The hell?" Adam thought and ran at them swinging his blade left to right while giving a few shots with the gun part at them.

Junko's summoned tail kept taking some of the hits until fading away only for Junko to grab him by his neck and throw him into some barrels.

Adam got up quickly and made a successful shot right through Junko's chest.

"Agh!" Junko yelled and got on her knee before standing back up painfully.

Mukuro threw a medi-gel pack into Junko's chest while Junko at the same time lifted the small superweapon up and shot it rapidly toward Adam who had to duck.

The weapons blast blew up part of the spaceport and it quickly burned through concrete and destroyed that half of the spaceport.

"I love this thing!" Junko laughed and aimed it at him again.

Adam frowned and quickly leaped in the air sending bullets at both of them.

Mukuro summoned a blast shield and placed it in front of herself and Junko deflecting the bullets.

Adam leaped down with his blade aimed right at Junko's face until he was shot by the weapon right through his weapon and right through his chest and back.

Adam fell onto the ground shaking painfully.

Junko smirked at put her foot on his head.

Adam tried to say something but it wasn't understandable and then he died.

Mukuro and Junko looked at him for a moment before walking out of the spaceport.

"Now let us find them shall we?" Junko said laughing.

Back at the mansion, Serenity felt something wrong and had to sit down gripping her chest.

C.C. nearby felt something wrong and looked to the door.

Suddenly everyone heard alarms in the city go off.

"The hell?" Fern asked getting up rushing to the door.

Everyone went outside and seen two Federation starfighters flying toward the inner city only to be blown up by a green laser shooting into the sky.

Serenity quickly looked to James who nodded taking the kids in.

"Dad." Serenity said.

"On it." Dray said rushing to a hovercar.

"I'm coming." Fern said.

"James! Keep the kids safe." Serenity said.

"Will do." James said.

"All Federation units, head to the target's location, we are on our way!" Serenity ordered in the holo com to the Federation City Defense Force.

The three hover cars left the mansion and headed toward the target location.

Junko was shooting the laser left to right at buildings.

"Don't you just love being partners in crime!" Junko shouted.

Mukuro summoned an RPG and AR and began to fire rapidly at other people and security forces.

"They'll call our crimes a work of art." Mukuro said grinning.

"Our faces flood the street!" Junko shouted seeing the nearby holo TVs of their faces on the screen as highly dangerous.

Two starfighters start to shoot at them but Junko created a strange dark red portal which shot out stinger blades that pierced through the starfighters and had them crash into a building nearby making that building fall apart.

"You'll never take us alive!" Mukuro and Junko shouted at the security forces and civilians making total devastation.

Mukuro summoned a grenade launcher and shot grenades out to the sides and blew up anything in their radius.

"Don't get tired with summoning your weapons." Junko reminded her.

"I took vitamins before doing this." Mukuro said.

They made it to the city square where a statue of Espeon was there and the city name being Espe, named after her.

Mukuro blasted the statue with a rocket from the RPG.

They noticed three hover cars fly right at them and the family leaped out of them before they crashed toward the two girls.

Both girls didn't move and were unphased.

"You two made a mistake coming into my city." Serenity growled activating her lightsaber.

Dray noticed something odd about the two girls, they looked familiar to him.

"We finally got you people out of hiding!" Junko shouted at them.

"Dray, she has the weapon." C.C. said looking at it in Junko's arms.

"Dray?" C.C. asked as he was quiet.

There was silence before Junko sighed.

"You people had our mom killed when we were kids." Junko said.

"Who was your mom if I might ask." Dray asked.

Serenity looked at Dray a bit confused about why he'd talk to the enemy about something like this.

"Our faces don't ring you any bells? Oh my god, how lame! You make a terrible great uncle!" Junko laughed.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Dray was shocked but realized why they looked familiar.

"Shaula had kids!?" Dray asked.

"Yeah, she did! She had us go with one of the NOD soldiers to leave the planet when you fuck heads showed up, and then later she died! We bided our time and now we are ready to continue our revenge! Now we can kill the rest of you like we did that redhead idiot!" Junko shouted.

Serenity's eyes widened and then she began to boil in rage and crying at the same time.

"You mother fucker!" Serenity yelled running at Junko.

Junko smirked aiming the weapon at Serenity.

Suddenly the weapon was crushed by Serenity's force power and the Tiberium crystals explode making Junko fly back and land on the ground.

Mukuro began to rapidly fire at Serenity making Serenity having to take cover.

Junko got up shaking her hands off from the black dust covering them from the explosion.

"I guess that plan is out- all well, we got them right where we want them. Let's show them what we can do!" Junko laughed raising her hands and creating small portals that opened up with scorpion-like monsters crawling out.

"You'll never take us alive!" Junko shouted laughing.

C.C. and Dray quickly dispatched the incoming scorpions but noticed the ones they killed just poofed and came back out of the portals along with the others.

Mukuro summoned sixteen rocket pods in mid-air and with a snap of her fingers, they all launched in different directions toward the group.

Serenity and C.C. created two psychic shields around everyone and then sent them flying at Mukuro who dashed away from the incoming shield wall.

Junko clutched her fist making the portals explode with poisonous gunk scattering around.

"Don't touch it." C.C. said.

"I can smell its toxins from here." Fern said and force leaped toward Junko.

Junko held her right hand out and immediately a blade-like weapon came out from her forearm and pierced into Fern's shoulder and sliced him away.

Fern skidded back paying no mind to the pain in his shoulder and held his lightsaber toward her and ran back at her giving a swordfight.

Serenity quickly sliced down two more scorpions while the portals weren't opened and the rest of the group took care of them quickly however having to avoid being shot at by Mukuro nearby.

Two squadrons ran in and began to open fire at Junko and Mukuro as Fern backflipped away to avoid any lasers.

Junko held both her hands out toward the groups and slammed them down to the ground and created two red portals to suck them in and then re-opening them in the sky where they fell to their deaths.

Mukuro rapidly shot at Dray and C.C. with two mini-uzi's and summoning more clips each time to continue the rapid-fire.

"Switch to your flame mag." Junko said.

Suddenly the uzi's glow red from the barrels and rapidly shoot down flames everywhere attaching to buildings if missed.

"This is madness!" Desolate shouted trying to get a percise attack with her ice powers.

Serenity threw her lightsaber toward Junko who looked at it and two spirals of scorpion tails came from her forearm and smashed the lightsaber hilt away.

Serenity used the force to grab it again and activated her rinnegan and summoned her asura path abilities from her shoulder which morphed her shoulder to have three rockets shoot out and her shoulder reforming to normal.

The rockets blast in front of Mukuro and Junko making them fly back and skid on their feet.

Fern took this opportunity to shoot lightning right into Mukuro but suddenly his lightning re-directed from Junko's dark magic.

"Son of a- she has magic abilities." Fern said struggling as he kept shooting lightning from his fingers.

C.C. shot two energy beams from her staff only for them to be blocked by Mukuro who summoned her ballistic shield and re-summoned her assault rifle with the red glow on the barrel and began to shoot at them again.

Serenity created another psychic shield to take the hits.

Desolate sent a barrage of ice shards at both of them.

Junko held her hand out and created another portal that sucked them in and re-opened a portal above all of them where the shards sliced through them.

"Agh!" Dray shouted painfully.

All five of them fell to their knees briefly.

Serenity's orb glowed and regenerated her body quickly.

Junko eyed the orb and grinned wide.

"I want that." Junko said.

"So let's carve it out of her." Mukuro said licking her lips.

"These two are destructive." Dray said.

"I didn't know our aunt had daughters." Fern said.

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is we stop them." Dray said.

Suddenly they noticed three grenades shoot out toward them.

Right before Fern used his force push at them, they were shot by a rapid-fire of lasers which blew them up in mid-air.

"Huh?" Fern said and looked to the side.

Junko and Mukuro turned their heads.

"Sup son." Mangle said standing there with her quad cannons.

"Let's... move back." Desolate said grabbing Dray and Fern back with C.C. pulling Serenity back.

Junko and Mukuro looked at Mangle and at her weapon, a bit confused but turned their attention toward Mangle noticing the others moving away. They knew this might be a stronger opponent, yet they don't know how strong.

Ashes were floating in the air along with snow from the destruction through the part of the city they were at.

"Like dude, it's not cool to invade someone's territory. I pee'd on the ground and thus this is my territory. I don't allow bitches like you to tear up a city that I should be tearing up myself." Mangle said.

"We have business to kill our family." Junko said with a middle finger to Mangle.

"Yeah well, only I can fuck with my family." Mangle said making a stance.

Junko summoned her portals and there were twenty of them in a row headed at Mangle with scorpions coming out.

Mukuro summoned sixteen rocket pods and snapped her fingers as they flew toward Mangle.

Mangle's Sharingan activated and she began to manically laugh rapidly firing at the rockets while running at the scorpions with her two other quad cannons shooting at them.

Mukuro summoned her mini uzi's and shot at Mangle.

Mangle jumped and leaped side to side jumping on top of the dead scorpions while headed toward them.

"The fuck!?" Mukuro yelled and summoned two automatic shotguns and rapidly shot at Mangle with dynamite rounds in them.

Junko summoned two portals above them that shot out scorpion stingers at her with venom trails coming from them.

Mangle kept laughing maniacally and spun her body letting the dynamite rounds hit her quad cannon and right as her quad cannon was destroyed, Mukuro was out of bullets and Mangle ripped the vest off and under her shirt was a mini-gun attached to her stomach.

Junko's eyes widened and began to open a portal under their feet to teleport away.

Mangle punched both of them in the face while her feet caught the handle of the Mini-gun and she front flipped with it and let it go and when she got behind them she gripped it before it fell to the ground and rapidly shot Mukuro right through her body with 120 lasers which annihilated her body into bits.

Junko not knowing what to do tried to run only to be greeted by Serenity who sliced Junko's shoulder down to her hip and cut her in two.

Mangle gripped one of the stingers in her shoulder and yanked it out.

"I been in toxic waste plants stealing shit for years, I'm immune to shit like this." Mangle said.

Three more squads ran in after waiting behind buildings and checked the area.

Dray, Fern, Desolate and C.C. was speechless at Mangle's arrival.

Serenity stared at the bodies before being hugged by Mangle and both sisters hugged and Serenity cried in her shoulder.

Dray walked up hugging them both and Serenity cried into his chest.

Four days later...

Everyone was at Serenity's mansion and wearing funeral clothing.

Iris was with Nishio who was holding his sister who was still crying.

Iris noticed Mangle and gave her brother a nod who nodded back and she ran over and hugged Mangle.

"Thank you for avenging dad with mom." Iris said.

Mangle smiled patting her head and hugging her.

"No one messes with our family and gets away with it while I'm alive dude." Mangle said.

Iris' stomach was aching as she didn't want to eat while so sad and Mangle went into her pocket pulling out a sack of nuts.

Mangle this time didn't make her usual jokes and spoke in her true normal voice once again.

"Here, please eat okay? Dinner is in five hours but I want you filled okay?" Mangle asked.

Iris weakly nodded and took it and began to eat.

Nishio noticed Dray walking downstairs and walked up to him.

"Is mom doing better?" Nishio asked.

"She's doing better. She wants to talk to you, head on up okay?" Dray asked patting his head and walking off.

"Okay." Nishio said and ran upstairs.

C.C. walked up hugging Dray and the two of them began to talk.

Nishio found Serenity in the master bedroom looking out the window with a tired sad expression.

"Mom." Nishio said walking up to her.

Serenity looked at him and put her arm around him bringing him into a side hug.

"Your sister doing okay?" Serenity asked.

"She's with aunt Mangle." Nishio said hugging her tightly.

"I should have been there mom-" Nishio began to say.

"No. Your father would want you right here and not helping him. It's no one's fault okay?" Serenity reminded him.

Nishio sadly nodded.

Serenity looked at him for a moment and then the two of them looked out the window.

Nishio has some of his mother's ability was using his psychic ability, though not perfect he could sense Serenity was tired and then his eyes looked at the orb and how it was drawing her energy.

Nishio didn't know if it was normal or not but he looked out the window with her leaning against her as she kept her hand on the side of his head holding him close.

Dray looked at them from the opened door and waited a few minutes then spoke.

"Hey, you two wanna talk to some family members?" Dray suggested.

Serenity looked at her father and nodded smiling looking at Nishio.

"How about you go down first, I'll be down in a moment." Serenity said.

Nishio nodded and walked passed Dray heading down the stairs.

Dray walked in and gave Serenity a tight hug as she buried her face in his chest and sighed.

"He's a mother's boy you know. He idolizes you and what you did." Dray said.

"I don't want him to get into dangerous situations." Serenity said.

"I didn't want you to get into dangerous situations either." Dray reminded her.

Serenity kept quiet and nodded.

"I am proud of both of them. If he wants to take my path or not, I'll always be proud of him and Iris." Serenity said.

"Come on let's head down and see-" Dray began to say.

"Just one more minute." Serenity said still hugging him.

Dray smiled and held her close.

"He may be a mommy's boy but I know I'm a daddy's girl." Serenity said smiling.

"That you are. That you are." Dray said.

(Next the last story, Episode 15.)


End file.
